Brick
Brick was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies until Dragon Bold, where Chris changed him to the other team, the Whimsical Dragons. He later returned as a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Treacherous Turtles. Personality Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. Brick and Jo are highly competitive with each other. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. Brick can be tough, but he is also very sensitive. He has a habit of wetting himself and is also afraid of the dark. He seems to be attracted to the world of the fashion, as it's seen in two episodes. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! He arrives on the sixth bus on Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, and he is the last one placed on the Enchanted Butterflies. When his team wins in the very first challenge he celebrates, stating that the teamwork lead the team to the victory. Swampin' Up He starts to search for Dawn and Jasmine with the rest of the team. In the challenge, he helps Samey to dive in the swamp, as he saw that she couldn't dive by her own. He later gets traped on Max's trap, and he is convinced by Jo to vote off Shawn. Mr. Bones and Me He goes to walk on the forest in the morning, and accidentally bumps onto Sky, without knowing what she found at that moment. However, he is one of the first campers to be capturated, even before the challenge started. The Lord Of The Stings Brick dresses himself up as a Middle Earth Warrior in the first challenge, and gets an unknown mark. In the second part, he follows Jo's strategy, and puts himself between Jo and a shot that came from Danielle, sacrificing himself for her, but his team loses eventually. He is saved from the elimination, and becomes the second member of Jo's unofficial alliance. Dawn of Noah's Ark Brick offers to train Noah and Max (eventually against the will of them and on Jo's decision) but they both faints as he tells disappointed and in a dramatic military way in the Confessional. During the challenge he doesn't speak much but works a lot helping Jo to build the boat and then oaring on the river. Eye of the Fighter In the challenge, Birck's opponent is selected to be Jo, but loses to her. Near the end of the episode, Brick accidentally witnesses a kiss between Noah and Dawn. The Egg-Mazing Race At the begining of the episode, he goes to the gym of the mansion of the winners, and finds Jo there, and accidentaly reveals what he saw two episodes later. In the challenge, he jumps to the river, saying that he once earnt a badge about swimming in fierce waters, but when he reaches the other side, he is that exhausted that isn't able to compete again until the end of the challenge, where he gets his team egg from Jo, crosses the river again with it as a boat and crosses the finish line, winning for his team. Then, the egg breaks in his arms, releasing a Butterfree. He says to Noah that he saw him Kissing Dawn and that he told Jo, feeling guilty, leaving the Schemer pretty worried about and gets news in return, that his rank has been promoted to "Sergeant". Dragon Bold Probably that's why he assumes a more prominent role in the next episode, despite Paintbrush actually takes the whole leadership of the team. Brick looks like the only one as stakanovist and loyal as Paintbrush, and in fact he offers his collaboration, but his goofiness brings more damages than advantages. Anyway he scolds Cody when the geek explains his theory about "how useless is to strive for a challenge we'll certainly win thanks of the rule:in a reality show the same team never loses three times in a row", pointing that in war you don't know you win until you win it. He's laughed at by Jo when the ladder he provided falls dragging on the ground both him and Paintbrush. However his huge never dying sense of honour make him to save her and the Enchanted Butterflies from the rage of Hydreigon:for the first time ever Jo and Brick live a deep experience, that maybe suggests the rise of their love. But Jo causes his unfair elimination, again. Total Insanity - Issue 1 Brick appears talking with Samey in the video conference MePhone4 has with the eliminated contestants. Keys of Kindness and Keenness Brick is the one that flies an helicopter to the Enchanted Forest, to take the last contestants away as the episode ends. TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Brick appears at Dawn's Nature Hotel, having breakfast with his friends. Once the hunt for the passports starts, he decides to go to the Treehouse of the Losers, as it was an important location, but finds out that Jo did already beat him there. When she doesn't expect it, Jasmine appears from the inside, with a passport, and they crash, making the passport bounce to Brick, that grabs it and runs away. Jo chases him until they fall down a hill, to the Hydreigon castle. Brick remains a bit dumbed down by the fall, as some Fraxure and a Haxorus reveal to be living at the Hydreigon Castle, and attack both. Once Jo is out of the battle, Brick tries to scare the creatures away with his boots, managing to get rid of the Fraxures, but not of the Haxorus, that attacks him, until the Zweillous and the Hydreigon appear, beating him up. Brick leaves riding mother Hydreigon, and gets qualifyed as a member of the next season. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek When he is at the bus, Brick is shown to be excited, to be participating again. However, maybe his excitement isn't detected, because he is (incredibly) reading a love novel, and complaining about how the fictional chracters there cheat on each other, leaving some of the other cast members shocked. Jo quickly orders him to drop the book inmediatly, as he has more important stuff to do as a cadet (now sergeant), but he responds that he has no intention to do it, and that he has to thank Noah for giving him the tip of reading books, leaving him happy (as happy as Noah, can be, not much) because someone actually listened to him for ONCE. However, Test Tube, not really kindly, spoils the whole book to him, and the death of the main characters, leaving him upset, and making Cody to argue with her. When Chris appears and announces the teams, placing him on the Treacherous Turtles, he asks if there will be team captains, which he responds that official ones, no, but tells them the challenge, and announces that he'll need one of each team for that day. When Jo, Jasmine, Dakota and Soap start arguing to be it, he offers himsef and gets surprisingly picked by Chris, who says that the other girls were annoying him. However, Brick isn't really happy when Jo starts to badmouth him, and offers the role to her, that congratulates him for the decision, before Chris ushes him and all the other cast but the team captains out of the plane, to Shanghai. There, he lands alone, and decides to hide in the sewer, dark for him, but a sure place to not be found. In the middle of the challenge, he hears his name, and gets out of the sewer to see who called him, and found Dakota turned into Dakotazoid, who is still thinking that he is the captain, and offers him to climb on her, to search for the other layers. It could have been a good idea, if Brick was the actual tagger, and if he wasn't afraid of the giant monster he just saw, that causes him to pee on himself and to go back to the sewers. He emerges later, hearing all the noise of Izzy's "drama queen" performance, and Paintbrush crashes with him, eliminating him from the challenge. His team loses, and after the plane takes off, he gets a book from a store, wishing to replace the other with it. At the plane, when he is tryong to read some of it, confusingly, cause it's in Japanese, Scott aproaches him, stating that they are the only two males in the team, and that they should form an alliance, and vote for Dakota. He is unsure about it, but agrees. At the elimination ceremony, Jo sees his book again, and drops it out of the plane, causing him to shout at her for a moment, which she likes..but also tells him to NEVER do that again. He recieves the penultimate barf bag, and watches how his allie, Scott, gets eliminated, leaving him alone again. At the end, he asks himself in the confessional if Noah can teach him some Japanese, but declines the idea. One, Two, Three, Fort Radical Pyramidal Farce West Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park Draculean's Keystle The Rattrap The Maine Course I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= brick introduced.png|Brick arrives to the Enchanted Forest. Yuck.png|Brick disgusted with the swamp, before helping Samey. i'm strong buddies.png|Brick compliments his "Honour Code". Jobrick.png|Brick argues with Jo about making a prettier boat... Jobrick2.png|... but she "calms" him down. Brickjo waterfalls.png|Brick tells Jo about his worst experience. Brick match.png|Brick has to fight Jo. Enchanted Butterlies mansion.png|Brick watches Dawn and Noah's kiss. what can i do.png|Brick doubts about what does he need to do with the information about the kiss. Final shot.png|Brick running to the finish line with his team's egg. Bricknoah.png|Brick tells Noah that he witnessed his kiss with Dawn. Brick jo argue.png|Brick tells Jo to not make fun of his new rank. climbing.PNG|Brick breaks some bones while climbing. Dragon Bold Sayan Paintbrush.png|Brick ends up really injured. Dragon Bold cover.png|Brick saves the day, along with Paintbrush. Kick of brick.png|Brick takes the Kick of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= File:TDSKA_Brick.png|Brick's official cover of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Cast_fall.png|Brick falls out of the plane. Brickguts.png|Brick shouts at Jo after she tossed his new book out of the plane. Brickguts2.png|Jo remains impressed by the fact he showed finally to have the guts... Joguts.png|...however she has the PANTS, and he has to NOT DO THAT AGAIN in the future. Turtles_first_fall.png|Brick faces the first barf bag ceremony. File:Snow_fort.png|Brick's plan of using Anne Maria as a shield succeeds. File:Total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube_004_0015.jpg|Brick is unexpectedly congratulated by Jo, even if they achieved the second place. Brickbulb.png|Brick and Lightbulb work together to exit from the pyramid. File:Brickbulb2.png|Brick becomes friends with Lightbulb, after she helps him to beat his fear. JBL.png|Jo, Brick and Lightbulb become finally friends. File:First_class_morning_az-take.png|Brick in first class, embarassed after his team starts to argue. File:Souvenirs.png|Brick with his souvenir collection as of Az-Take a Chance. File:Rollercoaster.png|Brick throws balloons filled with his urine to the riders of his tea rollercoaster. File:Brickisawuss.jpg|Brick starts getting scared... File:Attack.png|Vampire Brick attacks his friends. File:Brick_da_chef.png|Brick takes lead of his team for once. File:BrickbulbPlanBackfire.jpg|Brick and Lightbulb are attacked by Dakotazoid. File:First_Pass_Baton.jpg|Brick gets the baton from Jo. File:Brick_riceballed.jpg|Brick recieves rice bombs to his face multiple times. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Treacherous Turtles Category:Season 2 Category:Happy's Characters Category:Season 1